Book 1- Before It's too Late
by NeverFarAway
Summary: I could see my life flash before my eyes, images of Raph and I as little kids, playing with each other….we were actually happy. I felt a tear slide down my cheek; I was never going to see my little brother again. I was being selfish with my thoughts, and now I don't even know if he is alive. I miss having him around me. My little brother, Raphael.
1. Chapter 1

First chapter of my new story, yay, finally got it done! Now this is my first TMNT story, so I apolgize in advance if I get something wrong. Now, I don't know what level of writing I'm on, so I'm still working things with my writing styles and ect., so things might change with how I write.

Now, enough about me, hope you enjoy!

Raphael's POV

_"Your so stubborn!"_

_"I'm better than you!"_

_"I'm your leader and you will do as I say!"_

_"__Quit disregarding my orders!"_

_"All you are doing is putting our family in danger!"_

_"All you are doing is putting yourself first!"_

His words bounce around my skull, each one felt like a stab through the heart.

I can't remember the last time we ever got along, and frankly, I really don't want to...

And to think, I look up to him, although I won't admit it. I hate him so much, but I can't help but care about him, about what he says.

I swear, he has no idea how much his words affect me.

How much everyone in my family has an effect on me.

I'm not looking for glory, I'm not expecting for anyone to call me a hero, I'm not trying to be anything except for people to see me as a good guy.

Yet my family thinks different, they deny it, but I know it's a lie.

I just want to be the good guy.

Sometimes I wonder what would life be like if I was separated from my brothers on that fateful day, would I still be the person I am today? Would a new family want to take me in? Would they even love me? Would I even remember my brothers?

Would I even be alive?

It sounds selfish of me to think that way, but it just feel like I don't fit in with my brothers, and obviously not going to fit in with the humans.

But what kills me inside is that the guy I call my father, Splinter, favors Leo over me.

He thinks Leo is better than me.

He loves Leo.

And me...well, obviously he doesn't trust me being leader if he chose Leo over me.

That smug smile he got when he first got appointed leader, pisses me off.

He says he is very disappointed on how I let my anger get the best of me, how I don't follow his orders...well, he is definitely going to more disappointed in me when he figures out what I just did.

Right now, I'm standing with blood all over my Sai's, my body, on the ground. Men laying on the ground, mostly Purple Dragons men, were all dead, and I'm standing in a pool of their blood.

Today I got into a fight with Leo, and Donnie wouldn't stop bugging me about my injuries from the mutated Beast, and Mikey just being my annoying little brother; I felt suffocated, angry, hurt, sad, and just out of control. It's like something I have never felt before, it was something I couldn't control. It's like with Leatherhead, one moment fine, then the next thing I know I'm standing in total destruction.

I killed them, and even though I can't remember much, I still have the first guy I stabbed engraved I'm my mind. His scream, the scared look on his face, the way he pleaded with me to spare him from murder.

His golden eyes that actually seemed innocent, reminded me of Mikey's blue orbs, I should have spared him. But I felt the animal inside of me come free, the desire to shed blood was its intentions, and for some odd reason I kind of enjoyed it. It was almost like a drug, it got so addicting, and the amount of men attacking me just fueled the animal inside of me.

But what was sad is that the golden eyed kid didn't even look like he was more than twenty years old, he seemed to be the same age as me.

I swear, I just want to be the good guy.

Guess it's not working out very well.

I'm not eager to head home, I just take my sweet time walking through the tunnels. The nasty filthy waters brush up against my feet, some of it wiping off the blood (to bad I literally got blood all over me). I look up, hearings the train pass by.

"Right on schedule" I muttered.

I hate living down here. I get why my family and I have to, but it's just feels suffocating and isolated down here. Not to mention the stench down here can be horrible sometimes.

I crave freedom, I want to feel like I belong somewhere out there in the strange world.

But no, I'm a freaking teenage mutant turtle, who just happened to be adopted a martial artist.

But I got a strange feeling in my gut that after that day, I'm turning into something much more...

-Flashback-

"Would you hurry up Donnie, we have to get out of here" I snap impatiently, pacing back and forth in a dark lab.

"Don't rush me" he snapped back at me, "this takes time, as you should already know!"

I just snorted, "yah, trying to stop a toxic gas bomb takes time, it's not like we are planning on living and saving everyone including Splinter."

He turned he towards me and gave me a glare, "for your information, if I'm not careful enough, I will end up setting the bomb off" and turned his attention back to the computer.

I rolled my eyes, "how hard can it be, why not destroy the computer to stop the countdown, then put the gas in the container" and held up a medium sized container that was about half the size of Don's staff.

He gave a small growl, "why did I agree to come with you over here if you are not going to let me do my own job?"

"Because I'm not going to listen to Leo telling us to wait, I'm not going to let innocent people die because Leo can't lead worth shit, and I'm certainly not going to let you, Mikey, and Splinter die because of Leo making the wrong move" I shouted, feeling my fingers twitch against my weapon.

I wanted to hit something, I need to get rid of this frustration, but not with Donnie in the room. He is always the first person to get I between me and hitting someone or something, and he's gotten hurt so many times because of that.

"HURRY UP" I shouted.

He just looked at me with a shocked expression, as if he was surprised that I even cared that much. His fingers hovering over the key board, but not making a single movement.

I could hear a ticking sound of a clock playing inside my head, the screams of innocent people voices piercing my ears. A scene was played out in my head, a horrifying scene that was filled with destruction, chaos, people dying, people who were already dead, and blood. I could see a little boy laying on the ground, coughing up blood, his arms stretched out to me, his skin turn red with burns all spread all around his body, crying to me to stop this madness, to save him, his big brown eyes filled with tears...they looked so much like Don's. Then suddenly the image of the small boy was no longer the small boy, instead, I could see Donnie crying out to me.

No, no this is not going to happen, I need to end this before it begins! I need to save him, them, everyone, I don't want to see pain, hurt, death!

"Are you ok Ra-" Donnie started to say, but I started to panic and I ran up and got a hold of him and shoved him away front he computer.

I pulled out my Sai's, raised them high above me and started to smash the computer, repeatedly. The computer made a beeping noise, but I didn't care, I just wanted to destroy this piece of crap that could kill thousands and up to millions of people.

As I was ripping the machine into pieces, Donnie got a hold of my arm and tried to pull me away from it.

"Let go of me Donnie" I growled, trying to throw him off of me.

"No, you have already done enough damage, we need to get the gas and go!"

He sounded an awful lot like Leo, ordering me around. I don't want to be lead, I don't want to told what to do, I just want to save our family and innocent people, that's all I want.

And just like Leo, he is preventing me from doing so.

I gave him the same death stare that I give Leo, "BACK OFF" I yelled, and since both of his hands were just holding my one arm, I gripped both of them in my freebhand and spun him around a few times, and then let him go. He went flying, I could se the pain in his eyes as he smashed into a wall, slamming into a red button that set off a high pitch alarm.

I felt bad, I didn't mean to hurt him, but I guess it was written all over my face since he just gave me a smile.

He stood up and walked to me, container in hand, "guess you we're right on just breaking the machine" he smirked, which I couldn't help but smirk as well, "now let's get the gas into the container so we can get out of this creepy place."

A small happy moment we had, too bad it didn't last long.

All of a sudden, a huge, alligator mutant busted into the lab. He was huge, giant muscles that could easily snap me and Donnie in half, his long spiked tail thrashing around like crazy, razor sharp nails that were like Leo's swords, except worse. His teeth looked bone crushing, saliva dripping down his mouth. It looked hungry, his red piercing eyes stared at us with interest, circling us as if we were its prey.

"I guess when you threw me into the wall, we both ended up releasing this...thing" Donnie explained, staring at me as if he were expecting me do tell him what to do, his eyes full of fear.

"Yah, no denying that" I responded, gripping my Sai's until my knuckles turned white.

What were we going to do? We expected to be some animal testing of some sort, but what we didn't prepare for is have this mutant come crashing in.

Damn, this is my fault, and now I'm risking Donnie's life as well. But anyone who knows me well will know that I don't give up. After all, I'm stubborn by nature.

"Ok, I will distract this thing, and while I am you quickly get the gas and get out, with or without me."

"Bu-" he started to protest.

And the mutant gave a blood churning roar, and Donnie and I were able to dodge it within seconds of us getting smashed, both of us jumping to the opposite sides of the room.

"That's an order Donnie" I shouted at him.

His face spoke volumes, I could tell he didn't like this plan, but regardless, he listened to me. I swear I saw a tear as turned the opposite direction; was he that worried for me?

"Yo ugly" I called out to it, it's attention turned to me as Donnie snuck off, "this is just you and me" getting into fighting stance, "the only thing that is going to be dead is you" and I charged at it.

Next thing I knew, I was getting slammed into the wall. It hurt like hell, but that's not going to stop me. I twirled one of my Sai's, and before the mutant even knew what I was doing, I threw it and it landed deep into its right eye. It roared again, blood started pouring from its eye, and I took advantage of it being in pain; I ran up to it again, using my other Sai, I managed to jump on its back as it was thrashing its body violently, and stabbed it's back repeatedly. It screeched again, and I didn't get a good hold of him in time, and I was sent flying through wall after wall, using my shell to block off some of the pain, although I could feel small chunks of my shell breaking off, each one that flew off hurt more than the one before.

I fell on the ground in pain, finding it hard to breath, my rib cage aching in pain. I felt some blood dripping from my forehead, and my body ached, I could see bruises forming already.

I stood up slowly, and then I realized something, I couldn't see the thing anywhere.

And I don't even know if Donnie was even out of the place yet...

I blocked out the pain that flowed throughout my body as I started to sprint, my focus on my little brother. I didn't even know how much time had pasted, all I remember was after going through a destroyed room after destroyed room, and in the end, I ended up the same one that Donnie and I had been was frozen in fear while clenching the container filled with gas to his chest, his bow staff at the other side of the room, and the mutant right in front of him, ready to smash him to the ground.

I leaped in the air and threw my last Sai in its back to distract it for a second, while within the few seconds, I threw Donnie out of the way. He screamed at me when I shoved him away, then I got the wind knocked out of me as I was slammed to the ground, my bones felt as though it were being snapped in half. He lifted his hand again, and even though it was hard to move, I managed to avoid another slam by rolling out of the way. But I didn't even have time to think when it grabbed me by the legs, and dragged me into darkness.

"RAPHAEL" Donnie screamed, as he was running after me. I knew I was finished by this point, but I will put up a fight.

As for Donnie, there is no way I'm going to let him have the same fate as me.

"For goodness sakes Donnie, RUN" I shouted, and as I entered the darkness.

I couldn't tell where I was being dragged to in this building, or even if I was even in the building anymore. I don't even know how much time has past, as I was giving my silent goodbyes to my brothers, Splinter, Casey, and April.

I was thrown into a brick wall, pain radiates throughout my body. It was too dark, I couldn't see a thing, the only reason I knew the monster was right above me was his red piercing eyes glowing in the dark, and that I could feel its saliva dripping on my left arm. It's saliva was like acid, because as soon as it touches my skin the saliva started burning into my skin, and I couldn't hold back a scream.

Without warning, I felt its large hands slam me against the wall, it's claws digging into my upper arms and legs, feeling a sharp sting as I feel blood trickle down my body. I struggle, trying to move my arms and legs, jerking my head from left to right, not liking the feeling of being restrained, to be helpless, to not being the one in control. The stinging got worse, and more blood was being shed. It's started growling, and I know I'm just making it angry for some reason, like it's trying to do something but my movement is just making things difficult.

It let out a roar and I managed to free my right hand, and I raised it right above my head.

I just screamed.

I could feel its teeth crush my bones, blood pouring out like a waterfall. I felt something was off about this bite, because if it was planning on eating me it would have ripped my arm off by now, but it's teeth just stayed there, letting its saliva enter my blood stream. As if it was intentionally doing something, although I can't think straight.

I'm growing faint, I'm loosing so much blood.

I couldn't tell if I actually blacked out or not, because the next thing I knew I was on the ground again. I tried to lift myself up, but my body was not responding to what I need it to do.

Then I hear the beast roar, and that's when I hear voice, "you are not going to take my brother away from me!"

That voice, it wasn't Donnie's, and it certainly wasn't close to Mikey's high pitch voice. It sounded like...

I blacked out again, this time I knew for sure. I slowly opened my eyes, as hard as it was, and light flashed in my eyes, and I squeezed them closed from the stinging pain that it caused me.

"Come on Raph" I heard a voice, "everything is fine, your safe now."

It sounded soft, comforting, sweet...almost like an angle.

Was I dead?

"Wake up" this time I was able to identify we're I was, because my senses started to clear up, and I was able to identify the smell.

Damn sewer water.

"Come on Raph, wake up" the tone in the voice sounded like he was trying to command me.

"Would you chill" I heard the comforting voice say, not sounding so comforting as it snapped at the other voice, "he just saved many lives, he literally offered himself as a sacrifice!"

I hear the commanding voice speak again, "that's the thing, sacrifice" the voice raised his voice, "he almost died and you could have died as well, all because him and you disregarded my orders!"

"For you information, I think for once Raph was being smart, that bomb could have went off while we were still sleeping!"

"It doesn't matter, you two were lucky enough Mikey woke up in the middle of the night to look for you, otherwise, we would have lost Raph! As you said earlier, it's a miracle that he survived with that amount of blood loss"

The used to be comforting voice became more clear, realizing that it was Donnie, who was arguing with...Leo, that doesn't happen often.

I slowly opened my eyes again, this time ignoring the the piercing light that hanged above me. I wanted to sit up, but my body felt weak; and the bruises, the deep cuts...the bite in my arm, hurt so much, I could barley even turn my head do my arguing brothers.

For once I was the one not doing the yelling.

Mikey stood behind my brothers quietly, which I can't get mad at him for that; out of all of us, Leo and Donnie are the ones that argue the least with each other, so Mikey usually doesn't know what to do, where arguments between Leo and I happens usually multiple times a day, and he always tries to ease the tension.

Donnie noticed that I had my open and gave a relieved expression, like he was genuinely worried for me.

And Leo...well I recognize the look he is giving me, it's the 'I'm disappointed in you' look.

-end of flashback-

I sat on the couch after I got done taking a shower, wrapping new bandages around my upper arms and legs, wincing as the bandages touched my skin. They looked pretty nasty, four long claw marks on each side, the skin ripped off.

I turned on the the television and switched it the news, so far there I see nothing on about the mass murder, which I still hardly believe in did.

I normally would be pacing around the room, freaking out that I would even do such a thing, but I'm not panicking. I feel confused, conflicted. I hate that I did it, I feel guilty to the point that I would take their place, but at the same time I feel incomplete.

Tears want to come out, for once I really want to, but they just won't.

It's always been like this; every argument, every hit and stab I get, every harsh words Leo has ever said to me, every prank that get taken too far by Mikey, the way Donnie and I hardly spend anytime with each other because he's too busy inventing or he's scared of me when I get angry, and especially when Leo gets Splinter's extra attention.

I take a deep breath and look at my arm, see as though the wound wasn't there anymore. It healed up almost immediately after Donnie put the first bandage on, but it was replaced with a black mark.

The mark slowly grows bigger ad bigger at each passing day. Just pitch black, I cover it up with the bandage, and I worry about it, but for some odd reason I have a bad feeing about talking about it with Donnie.

When I look at it, I see the beast staring at me, even though Leo, Mikey, and Donnie killed it. Every time I get mad, my arm start to burn and my veins start to turn black. It's like this mutant has infected me somehow.

I feel my eyes getting heavy, I pulled out a wallet that I got from the golden eyed kid. I don't know why I picked it up, I felt compelled to, I felt like I needed the guilt for what I let happen.

As my eyes close into a deep sleep, I saw the name of the golden eyed kid.

Leon M. Matthews.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, honestly, I'm just amazed about the amount of views this got, and since I have too much free time this weekend, I just decided to just post the next chapter up since I pretty much was already working on it when I was writing the first chapter. Don't know when I'm going to posted next one, hopefully very soon, since school can be a pain in the butt sometimes. I also might post up another story, all depending since I'm putting a lot of focus into this one.

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2- The Invention

Don's POV

"Donnie" I hear a faint voice calling my name, but I just shrug it off and try to go back to sleep, using my new invention as a pillow. It may be metal, but I'm used to it, in fact, it feels comforting, more comfortable than a pillow.

"Donnie" the voice sounded closer than it was before.

Only a few seconds later went by before I feel someone hit the back of my head.

It's never a good idea to be around me when I wake up, I act like Raph when I do. So when Mikey hit the back of my head, I snapped my eyes open and spun around quick in my rolling chair, while grabbing my staff that, which I always keep close to me (at least in my lab), and hit him repeatedly.

He was crouching on the ground, back to me, covering the back of his head.

"Dude chill" he said, although I could see him smirking, "just waking ya up for breakfast."

I stopped hitting him and gave him a look of disbelief.

I thought that it would at least be dinner time, because last time I checked it was around three in the afternoon, when I went to check on Raph before Leo had to start a fight. I guess I really got into working on my invention, and it also explains why I passed out in my lab.

But then again, I always do.

"What time is it" starting to stretch out, feeling a relief on my aching muscles.

"Ah, did big brother stay up all night working" he said, smirking from cheek to cheek, looking somewhat devious, which I couldn't help but give him a questioning look.

"Master Splinter will not be pleased to hear that you pulled another all-nighter AGAIN this week."

Over my dead body.

"You wouldn't" I growled.

He just kept smiling, "I'm just saying, it's not good that you do this to yourself" he explains, holding his hands up in surrender, "just not very good."

He wants something, "what do you want?"

He smile grew, "ah, you know me so well, you know that's why I love yah bro.."

I rolled my eyes, "yah yah, get to the point."

"Can I use that new thing-a-ma-jig that you are building once you are done with it" he asked, pointing at the machine sitting on my desk, a helmet invention that I used as a pillow.

"And if I don't, are you still going to say something to Splinter?"

A smile never leaves his face, "yup!"

I took a deep breath, "if do, you are going to end up breaking it, but if I don't...then I get a lecture..."

He gave me THE puppy dog eyes, the ones he knows that can get me almost every time. But today he is out of luck, because I started this the day after Raph and I got attacked, which was about a week ago, and after seeing him display that much courage, that much love and cared about our family (which I have thought he didn't like us all that much) that he showed to me, to me of all things, I decided to make a machine just for him...

So I can take away the pain that he endured to save me.

He just kept staring at me, "so..."

I smiled at him, " I have been working almost twenty-four seven for a week now, and I have been working very hard..."

He just smiles, he's expecting me to give in and say 'but you're my little brother and little brothers are exceptions' which I have sadly said many times before. But today is different.

"No" I said bluntly, patting his head, and I turned around to grab my machine from my desk and my tool box.

When I got everything that I needed I walked back up next to Mikey, who just stared at me with a shocked expression with his jaw hanging open.

I couldn't hold in my laugh.

"What are you laughing at" he pouted, hands on hips.

"You're funny when you are upset" and I laughed more, but he didn't look amused, guess this happens when Mikey actually doesn't get what he wants, which happens a lot less than what normal people could think.

Then again, we aren't normal.

I don't like seeing him upset, "hey Mikey, I have this weapon I made in case of an attack" he looks at me with interest, "but since we haven't been in any battles that require it" he started to smile again, "would you like to go for a test run later" and I can't believe what I'm going to say next...

"And I will let you drive."

"YESSSSSSS" he screamed at the top of his lungs, jumping up and down, pumping his fist in the air.

I just smile.

"Now, let's go eat some breakfast, Leo is waiting for us" and ran off ahead of me.

I held the machine close to me in one arm, having so much importance to me, and I muttered to myself,

"I spoil him too much."

"Don" I hear Leo say, "why are you working at the table, it's breakfast."

I was so concentrated, I was so close to being done, so without taking my eyes off the invention, I respond, "so, I've done this before."

I heard him sigh, "that's not my point Donnie, you have been cooped up in the lab for almost a full week, only to come out and check on Raph's injuries" he explained, "I know something is going on in the brain of yours."

I paused on working on the machine for a moment, looked up to see him to have a worried expression... I hate it when he notices things.

I want to tell him, but yet I don't.

"He says it's so important that he wouldn't let me mess with it" Mikey chimed in after swallowing a piece of bacon.

Leo knows I have a hard time resisting Mikey, so Leo's face goes from worry to questioning, "Donnie, please tell me."

I gave Mikey a quick glare, which he just shrugs and continues eating his food.

I sighed, "it's a time alternating device."

"Boooooring name" Mikey says, giving me a thumbs down.

Leo rolls his eyes and didn't bother responding to Mikey, "So, why a time device, do you even know how...affective that could be?"

I nodded, "I know full well, that's why MIKEY over here" and I pointed to him, "doesn't need to touch it."

"Hey" he snapped, "I'm not that bad, and even if I manage to get it from you and change something in the future or past, what are you going to do about it" his eyes raised.

"Because if you do" I say with a growl, "I will come back to this point and time and drop kick you, and feed you to Raph and have you fend for yourself, plus if you do so, I will take away what I said about letting you using my machine."

He crossed his arms, "you can be as mean as Raph sometimes."

I just shrug and turn my attention back to Leo, who was smiling at me and Mikey, "you two are interesting when you get at each other."

I gave a small, yet not so convincing laugh, "yah."

"Now, how exactly does this thing work" Leo asked, actually looking interested in what I'm about to say.

"Well" I say, tweaking with a wire, "I made it into a helmet, stick it on your head, and let it stay on there for around 10 minutes to an hour, all depending what's going on in your head" and I picked it up and gave the helmet one last look over, "then it reads you deepest thoughts, you deepest wishes, and within the next day, everything will change into that alternate fate."

Leo looks at me with shock, "but what happens if you don't like that new fate, because the littlest things can change a whole future."

I smiled, "well, that's why I built in a little device to work with that" but I couldn't help frown, "but that part I haven't finished, it's very tricky to work with the things I have."

He raised his eyes, "which brings me to my next question, where in the world did you get this kind of technology?"

Well, I'm screwed.

"Ah, about that" start to explain, rubbing the back of my head and avoided eye contact, "I got some from that lab that Raph and I went into..."

He kept himself calm and collected, "and what made you think it was smart to go back there" he asked, taking a deep breath, "there could have been more monsters in there, and Raph wouldn't have been there to be able to save you."

I still avoided eye contact with him, "it's very important."

"Important enough to risk your life again?"

Is he really going to start this with me, so I stood my ground and looked directly at him the eye, "yes."

"Are you two going to fight" Mikey asked in a small voice, realizing that he is just seats away from us.

He did this when Leo and I fought around the time Raph became conscious, I hate putting him this position.

Clearly Leo did too, so he decided to drop it, thank goodness, and smiled at Mikey, "nah, we wouldn't do it again" and started to give Mikey a noogie and Mikey laughed out loud, squirming under Leo's grasp, "because you're my baby brother!"

I couldn't help but smile at the happy moment, even though I'm not apart of it, I will cherish it.

"Don" Leo says, pulling away from Mikey,who decided to leave the kitchen, "even though you are super close to finishing it, may I be the tester of your new invention" and he had a hopeful smile on his face.

Let's see, Leo is trustworthy, he's always looking for the good in everything, (which is why I stay out of Raph's and Leo's fights until it gets physical) he doesn't break anything or is clumsy, and I know that the doesn't have deep wishes that would ruin everything.

"One thing, what is your deepest wish at this moment" I asked, lifting the machine up and hovered it over his head.

He looked concentrated, "I want to go back to that day when we were younger, you know, when we first went out after disobeying master Splinter."

How could I not forget? That was one of the times I saw master Splinter get REALLY mad.

I gave him a weird look, "yah, but why? We learned to never disobey him otherwise we face his furry."

"True" he says, "but we have faced it plenty of times, it's bound to happen now just as much as when we were little, but to my point" he says, "I want to change that small point Raph jumped in front of me when that car came."

I nodded, "but he survived."

"Yah, but with severe injuries" Leo said sadly, "I didn't want to lose him, he already puts himself in danger too many times, especially for me."

"But how is that going to change any of his headstrong actions that he has now?"

"Not trying to" he says with a sad smile, "I just feel horrible about it, even after all these years."

I couldn't believe it, Leo is in it for the same reason as I am...to take away the pain that Raph has endured, just for us, no questions asked. Now I know for sure, maybe I don't have to ask Raph, because if Raph uses it he will still remember in the altenate fate, I want that pain taken away for good.

His fate rests in the hands of Leo and I.

Who knows, maybe things might be better.

I set the helmet on Leo's head, and boy was his smile full of joy.

Leo just sits in his chair with a smile on his face, eating the bacon made by Mikey. I couldn't help but smile at him smiling, both of us just enjoying this peaceful silence, the only thing making a sound was the helmet beeping.

But like all good moments in this place, it's comes to an end.

Didn't know how long Leo and I sat there, but that's when we heard

"MIKEY" and Mikey came flying into the kitchen, slamming into the ice box. Leo ran over to Mikey, who was barley awake, looked like it was a struggle to keep his eyes open.

That's when an angry Raph came in, looking mad as ever. Scratch that, he looked scary as ever. He seemed bigger than usual, he eyes are turning from a piercing yellow color to a piercing red color, and I don't know if it's my imagination, but I think I see the vein on his bitten arm turning black.

"It's ok Le" Mikey says softly, "just a little head bump, no problem."

But Leo looked like he wasn't having it, even I have to agree that whatever small prank Mikey did, that what Raph did was an overreaction.

"What the shell is your problem" Leo says in a authoritative tone, standing up, but Raph looked unfazed.

Here starts another fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I want to thank people who are reading, because I'm amazed at the amount of views that I got, just knowing people actually clicked on this is good enough for me!

Anyway, this is going to be two books, I would have just done one, but it would WAYYYYY too long, so I just separated into two books. This one deals mainly deals with 'never knew how much someone meant to you until it's gone' and takes this into a fate where Raph wasn't on their side, that what Leo said in the last chapter 'the littlest things can change the whole future', so that's going to be this book. The second book deals with, and goes more in depth, about Raph's' mutant bite and it kind of has the same feel like the first book, it starts to show how important family is to all of the brothers, that they all care for each other.

Sorry for the long thing, I was going to do it with the first chapter, but got busy and distracted. So anyway, next chapter is mostly going to be the last one before Donnie's invention takes them to the alternate fate, so expect the next one to be a long chapter!

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3- Vulnerable

Raph's POV

Anger, all I could feel was anger. No, out of control anger is what I feel, it's like my mind is slowly drifting off , letting this wrath filled monster take control of my body and mind.

I'm trying to hold on, trying to beat this thing, but the strange chemicals in my body want something else...

It's like a war zone in my head, me against my dark self. He has me pinned down, his eyes glowing just like the Mutant monster that bit me. He's laughing at me and I hate being laughed at, but my anger just seemed to make it stronger.

"Come on Raphie-boy" it says mockingly, "just give in like you did last night, let me be the one that can take away this pain that your brother's, Splinter, and the rest of society has given you. Let me be the one to make the world get down on their knees and make them regret every wrong they have done to YOU!"

For a slight moment, the idea actually sounded good.

But I'm not going to betray everyone in my life, I'm not going to let them be in pain just because I get angry.

I pushed the thing away from me, and I quickly stood up, but I couldn't see it anymore.

"You can't resist me forever" the voice was right behind me, and I didn't have time to react, it slammed me in the ground. It then sat on me, it's mouth went right next to my ear, "thanks to the Mutant bite, I've become stronger, and I will overpower you one day."

My thoughts started racing, fear, FEAR of all things is what I feel. I'm struggling under Its grips, and I have never felt more vulnerable in my life.

I feel vulnerable against my own mind.

"N-no, I won't let you" I say breathlessly, his weight starting to make it hard to breath.

He just laughed, "but I'm you, the stronger part of you, you can't beat yourself up now can you?"

I took a deep breath, "I sure a shell can try!"

I could tell by the way he chuckled that he was smiling, "I admire your defiance, even when your scared you still try and fight" then I felt him sit up and kicked my side, and I bite my tongue to keep myself from crying out. He forced me to lay on my back, took out his Sai, and slowly digged it into my left upper leg, and I couldn't hold it in and I started screaming. I could feel the blood and stinging pain, so much pain.

He smiled at my pain, "to bad I'm going to have to beat that fighting energy out of you" he then pointed his Sai at my neck, "starting with the pain 'you' put on little Mikey and Leo" and with that, he slowly faded away, leaving me alone in my mind.

"No" I say, "no no no no no, what the shell are you talking about?!"

As if right on cue, I was dragged out of my mind and forced into the real world. Leo was bent over me and was holding me down, with the help of Donnie.

Leo looked like he was exhausted, bruises forming around his arms and his face, and has a weird looking helmet on his head, and he looked mad, way more mad than I have ever seen him before. Donnie looked scared, confused, and hurt, although it didn't appear that he had any injuries on him.

"What are two doing, get off of me" I command, struggling through their grips.

"Are you nuts" Leo yelled, his face twisted in anger, "do you even realize what you just did?!"

What?

"I'm confused" I say, really not knowing what's going on.

Leo just snorted, but Don looked willing to talk this out, "Leo, maybe we should let him explain himself."

Leo looked back and forth between me and Donnie, as if was scared of letting me go. Donnie looked at him with pleading eyes, which Leo decided to listen to him.

What is going on here?

"Explain myself how" I raise my voice, "what the shell did I do this time?"

"Since when did you start to do he 'I'm innocent' act" Leo says harshly, letting go of me and stood up, "pathetic."

"Leo" Donnie snapped, glaring at him as he let go of me and stood up.

"How am I pathetic" I questioned, standing up. Once I stood up on my legs, I felt a sharp pain and couldn't hold in a cry and collapsed to the ground. I looked at my hurt legs to see that the claw marks on my upper leg was starting to bleed again, and Donnie was already at me with his medical kit, to which I tried to push him away.

"I had to do it" Leo said, I snapped my attention to him.

"You did what" I growled.

"I had to slice your cut, it was the only way to make you stop" and he showed me his left hand, there was a whole on it blood leaking out, looks a lot like the same kind of stab marks that come from my Sai's.

I put my hands at my sides to where my Sai's would be at, only to realize that they weren't even there. I panic, I look around he room, only to see that they are at he far end from me, right next to Mikey...who was laying on the kitchen table, unconscious.

My eyes grew wide, as I looked to see a mess the kitchen and living room, looked like a tornado hit this place. I have no memory of this. I look back to Mikey, unable to comprehend anything.

"Raph, you have to let me put on the bandages on you" Donnie whined, slapping my hands out of the way my leg.

"I don't need you to do it" and I shoved him away from me, and I slowly stood up, "I need to see Mikey."

But Leo just walked right in front of me, "you are not going anywhere near him."

This moron is standing between me and my baby brother...no one does this, especially to me.

"Out of my way" I growled, slowly moving to the other side of him. But since my left leg was weighing me down, Leo was quick enough to move in my direction and stand in front of me.

"Out of my way" I say through clenched teeth, feeling my anger rise up within me. I could feel my mind slowly drift off again, my vision becoming blurry, and my body involuntary shaking. I could hear my dark side whisper even though I can't see him, it feels like he just standing next to me saying 'just let go, it's just that easy, just let go and let me take away whatever hurt you're going through'.

I so desperately wanted to, but he hurt Mikey, there was no way I was going to let him hurt the others; although I wouldn't mind having him beat Leo, but I want to be able remember doing it.

I felt a small shove, and my vision cleared up a bit to see that I was suddenly in a pitch black room and my dark side standing where Leo was standing, an evil smile on his face. I didn't want to go down, not again, I just got myself back into the real world.

I didn't want him hurting Mikey again.

He put a hand on my shoulder, and I didn't give him any chance to do anything else as I raised my fist and slammed it into his right eye. This took him by surprise and he fell on his knees, both of his hands covering his eyes, groaning in pain.

"Not this time."

I took this opportunity to take control of my mind. The dark room slowly turned back into the living room again. I felt my left leg starting to give out on me I lost all balance, everything in the room started spinning making me nauseous and I fell on my bottom. My stomach desperately wanted to throw up vile, the loss of blood in my leg becoming greater. Donnie rushed to my side, and I didn't bother pushing him away.

"WHATS WITH YOU" I hear Leo say, only to realize that he was on his knees, one hand covering his right eye.

"Le-" Donnie started to say.

"NO" Leo interrupted, looking extremely angry, "I'm getting sick and tried of his crap" and pointed Donnie, "I'm getting sick and tired of you taking his side this whole week!"

"HEY" I snapped at Leo, "Donnie has nothing to do with what you're mad about" returning the favor by taking Don's side for once.

He uncovered his right eye, revealing his swelling eye, how in the shell did that happen?

"You are right, you deserve to get the punishment, since you insist on attacking everyone, and when I tried to help you, you give me a punch in the eye!"

I did that?

I feel guilt, guilt for letting myself lose control and hurting Mikey, Leo, and Donnie. I feel guilt that my rage is starting to become more uncontrollable. For once I don't snap back at Leo like I always do, no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't. I couldn't stand up to my big brother, no witty comments came to mind, the rage I would feel while argue with him is replaced by guilt.

No, not just guilt...I feel vulnerable.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I swear I saw my dark self just grin...grinning at my weakness, but a second later he wasn't there.

I just gave a weak smile as Leo started screaming at me, hiding the weakness, the tears, that threaten to come out.

Leo's POV

I could feel rage boil up inside of me, my hands shaking. I could feel my good eye twitching, I'm breathing rapidly, and I stood up in front of Raph; who was smiling?

Not on my watch.

"You think this is funny" I start to yell, "thinking its funny that Mikey could be seriously injured, you could have killed me, and Donnie would be left to tell Splinter the traumatic story!"

Raph just kept smiling, although when I shouted I saw him flinch. I know him too well, he's trying to look like the tough guy, he's too prideful to admit it. I hate it when he does that, it makes me want to kick his shell to who knows where. It makes me hate him sometimes.

"Quit smiling, quit being prideful, your not fooling me" and I saw his smile slip a little which fuels me to keep pushing on, "your such a baby, using fear and intimidation to get what you want! All you do is take advantage of my willingness to cooperate, my willingness to love you unconditionally, and my willingness to do anything to try and take your pain away!"

His smile slowly started slipping with every word, I could tell he was struggling.

But I want him to feel every bit of anger I feel towards him.

"Leo, please stop talking" Donnie nearly begged, standing up and stood right up in front of me, "and I want you to take off the helmet!"

I push him out of the way and he fell on the floor, too angry to even be rational. I look Raphael in the eyes, "I'm tired of working with you, and you want to know what I wish at this very moment?"

My blood starting pulsing throughout my body, unable to control about what's about to come out of my mouth,

"I wish that you were separated from us when we were mutated on that fateful day, I wish that Splinter forgot to grab you, I bet life without you here would freaking fantastic!"

"Leo, would you please stop" Donnie cried, and I see that the look on his face that he wants to punch me right on the spot, "you are making a big mistake!"

But I ignore him and turned my attention back to Raph, "and I bet Don and Mikey would agree with me, even Splinter!"

And that's when I heard ear wrenching, beeping sound coming out of the helmet, and I felt a sharp pain in my forehead. I cringe at it, and at the same moment I got tackled, and surprisingly it was from Donnie. He knocked me to the ground, taking advantage of me being distracted, and yanked the helmet off my head, and hopped off of me.

"Raph" he called out, worry evident in his voice.

I got off the ground to see why he sounded freaked out, and of course...Raph ran off.

"I have to find him" he says, looking at the machine, trying to tweak with the wires; he's acting like someone was just murdered.

"Let him cool off" I tell him, placing a hand on his shoulder, but he just yanks himself away from me.

What's his problem?

"No, because I don't think we would have a chance to see him again" and tears started rolling down his cheeks.

What?

"What do you mean" I questioned.

He let let out a frustrated sigh and looked at me with a serious expression, "You should have just taken off the helmet, I trusted you, now because you let the anger get the best of you, you just probably not ruined our fate, but you most likely just destroyed Raph's" and he started walking off.

"Where do you think you're going, what on earth are you talking about, and what am I supposed to tell Splinter" I asked, not really caring what order I wants them answered in.

He still had the same serious look when he turned his head towards me, "just tell him the truth and what you just said and what went down, he should be back from his walk in the sewers around ten to twenty minutes. I'm going to comfort Raph as best as I can, because after what you just said, he's probably going to get himself into big trouble" he took a deep breath and pointed to Mikey, "just lay him in bed, a nice cool rag on his forehead and some rest would be what's best for him."

"And why not you take care of Mikey while I go get Raph" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You have already done enough damage for one evening" he said harshly, "call me when you realized what you just did wrong" and he walked off without another word.

Please let me know what you thought! I don't know how well I did with this chapter, took me a while with many ideas on how to make this chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay, finally done, and thank you soooooo much for the reviews so far, means a lot :)  
This chapter would be longer, but I had to cut some things because that means I would have to go into major detail in doing so, and to me I want add those certain things later in the story. So sorry if you get confused (so let me know if I need to fix anything). This chapter is Leo and Donnie's POV, kind of long, but I wanted this chapter to be have them bonding in a way, because next chapter is where the main action starts :)

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4- Brother's Bonding

Leo's POV

After I laid Mikey in bed and put a cold rag on his head, I started to clean up as fast as I can. I didn't want to face Splinter, I didn't want him to see me all beaten up. I don't want to tell him what went down, I didn't want to tell what horrible things I said, and I want to make sure he doesn't see Mikey, because Mikey can be a have big mouth sometimes.

After I cleaned I set up a chair next to Mikey's bed, using some materials to wrap up my wounded hand, really hating that I can see the floor through the stab wound.

I could still see the monstrous look Raph had on his face he stabbed my hand, really scary. His eyes were red, he seemed stronger than he was before, and his eyes were so distant when I tried to help him before he punched me.

He acted different.

And then I flat out told him that life would be better if he wasn't around; and the look on his face reminded me of when we were little when he has his nightmares,he looked so scared and heartbroken. It was the heat if the moment, and sometimes I have thought of that but it's only been a wondering thought, I really don't want that, I was just so angry. It was like Raph and I switched places, at least for that moment he couldn't get a word in while I saying unforgivable things.

How could I say stuff like to my little brother?

"Leo" I heard a soft voice say to me, I quickly turned my head to see that Mikey was awake, "why are crying?"

I touched my cheek next to my good eye, wet. I hadn't realized I was crying, and what makes it worse is that's it is in front of Mikey, mainly because I try and stay strong all the time so he doesn't start freaking out during tough times.

I gave a small smile, "I didn't realized I was."

He raised his eyes, "what happened to your hand and eye?"

Well, I don't know what I should tell him. I mean, he has a right to know that Raph went berserk, obviously he was hurt by Raph. But, there is no way I want to tell him as well since I have to explain why Raph is not here, which Mikey will hate me forever since he looks up to Raph more than anyone in these sewers.

I feel like, and I hate using bad language, but I feel like a asshole right now.

"I had a little accident in Donnie's lab, I was helping him with something while you were out cold" it came out of my mouth easier than I thought, but lying leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

He tried to lift himself up, but he must be really bruised up on his side, because he let out a little cry of pain and laid back on the bed. This made me go into big brother mode and I hopped off my chair and I touched his side, and when I did, it looked like a struggle to not cry.

"Please make the pain go away" he whined, sounding like he was five.

I gave him a sad look, my irritation that Raph did this popped into mind, "I wish I could" slowly taking my hands away from his side and pulled the blanket up to examine the damage. He looked alright except for his side, which has major bruising, looks nasty.

My irritation for Raph grew.

"I know what you're thinking big bro" Mikey says after a moment of silence, "please don't blame Raph."

I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"Are you nuts, he was the one hurt you like this!"

He avoided eye contact with me, "well..."

What did he do this time?

"Tell me little brother."

He gulped, taking an uneasy breath, "well, he was having a nightmare a-"

I cut him off, "he had a nightmare?"

He nodded, "yah, he has been having them a lot again recently, and I have told him we need to tell Splinter over and over again but he kept on refusing" he paused taking another uneasy breath, "I caught him throwing up this morning, I realized that it was from another nightmare, and I decided to be responsible for once in my life and told him that I was going to look for Splinter, then he started to get scary looking and it was almost like he was a monster..."

I looked at him with shock; mainly because of Raph having nightmares. It's been years since I have heard of him having one, but then again, he is very secretive, so it is possible he has been hiding them longer than expected. But that doesn't matter, point is, Raph is starting to feel sick again, and I feel like a bigger asshole than I felt before.

"Why didn't you at least say something to me, or Donnie" I asked, sitting at the edge of his bed.

"Because you two would have told and since I'm the only one who knew before, so he knew that I would have told" and he adjusted his mask and looked at me directly at me in the eye, "and he told me that he would kill me if I told."

"He threatens all of us like that, you know he wouldn't, that and 'I will not hesitate to hurt you' and 'screw you' and a whole bunch more rude things" I explain, trying to lighten the situation.

But he shook his head, "no, I knew he meant it this time" then he pointed to his eye, "there was something in his eyes that said so."

"Excuse me?"

His let out a frustrated sigh, "you guys think I'm truly dumb, it hurts, I have my smart moments" and shifted himself in his bed while biting his lip, wincing in pain, "what I'm talking about is that I can tell when someone means something or not, like when Raph threatens to hit me when I mess with him, I know he will, but not to the extent he makes it out to be."

I could only stare at him with a dumb look on my face; I honestly didn't even know he was smart. Sounds bad, but he acts so idiotic a lot.

He continues, "like when you guys call me mean things, I know you didn't mean it, so I just laugh. Mostly when you and Raph argue, I don't do anything about it because I know you are just trying to find the good within him, and Raph doesn't know how to handle his emotions very well" and then gave a frown, "I could tell he really wanted to hurt me for real..."

I just stare at him in amazement, who knew he had this in him, I need to learn to not underestimate him.

Tears rolled down his cheeks, "I-I-I-I just don't want him to h-hate me" and buried his head in his pillow.

Seeing Mikey cry is like seeing a kicked puppy, it's a tear jerker.

I soak up whatever tears that were about to come out and carefully got under the blanket, and wrap my arms around Mikey and gently pulled him to me. He cradled his head between in the crook of my neck while he cried, and I softly rubbed the back of his head.

"He doesn't hate you" I say soothingly to him after a few minutes, "I assure you that you may have misread him for a moment since you were so distracted and worried."

"I want to hear him say it himself."

Think, think fast.

"Uh, you can't" I say, voice cracking.

He shifted his head a little, and thankfully not looking right at me, "why not?"

"Well, he...he and Donnie went out to get more medical supplies, to get some pain killers and stuff."

"One hundred percent sure" he asked.

I gulped, "one hundred percent."

"Good, because I don't want Donnie and Raph getting themselves in trouble, like when they got attacked by the mutant."

Now that I think of it, I don't know if they are or not. It's scary not knowing where my little brothers are, if it weren't for Mikey for being injured, I would be hunting them down right now. They could be attacked again right now, and both of them seemed angry and sad, and it's not good fighting with those emotions.

"If you keep breathing that fast, you are going to end up passing out" Mikey says, seeing him with a small smile on his face.

I realized I was out of breath and I took a deep one, "well" I gave a nervous laugh, "sorry, just thinking."

"Eh, well I'm tired, so let's sleep" and he wrapped his arms around me, "goodnight big brother, and if Raph and Donnie come in when you wake up, wake me up."

I was just thankful he didn't ask me what I was thinking, that injury must be making him tired.

I gave him a small pat on the head and smiled, "goodnight little brother."

Before I fell asleep, the last thing that crossed my mind was he image of Raph. He was on the ground, his body slowly turning into dust; I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I was unable to do anything as he reached out his dissolving hand.

Donnie's POV

I hopped out of the sewers, relieved that I was out of range of the horrible stench due to sewer water. I adjust the medical kit and the helmet inside my bag, which I stopped by to get it after I was done talking to Leo, and I followed the blood trail. The blood seemed smudged, like someone tried to wipe it off, but I know full well that it was Raph trying to get rid of it since he knew that one of us, mainly Leo, was going to chase him. And by the amount of blood, it seemed that Leo must have cut his leg deeper than expected, and Raph could barley stand, which means that he hasn't gone very far.

I walked through the dark alley, following the blood trail, the trail in a zig zag pattern; obviously he struggled to stay upwards. But then the trail ended at a wall, and I was confused for a moment, but then I saw small dots of blood here and there led me to the conclusion that he somehow managed to climb the wall.

Just like Raph; persistent and stubborn to get his way.

I started to climbed on the wall, and I really have to give Raph props for climbing this huge wall, I'm not even injured and I'm starting to get tired. After a minute or two, I finally got up on the wall, taking a huge breath, adjusting my bag again. I look over the dark roof top. The night sky not exactly being the best of help.

And also for the fact that Raph probably knows these roof tops like the back of his hands, I hardly know a thing since I'm usually cooped up in my lab.

"Why do you always manage to find me?"

I smile and look at the dark figure hidden in between the small corner, seeing his bright eyes through the shadows.

I run up to him and bent down on my knees in between his widespread legs, his injured leg laying in an awkward are position.

"Well" I say, taking my bag off my shoulders, "you left a trail this time."

I see him roll his eyes, "not like I could stop it."

I chuckled, "yah, and I'm surprised you actually gave yourself away instead of running."

He sighed, "I'm exhausted from climbing up here, so it's not I could run off when you were right there, so might as well to grab your attention before you get clumsy and trip over my leg" and gave me a smirk.

Now I roll my eyes, "yah yah."

I take out my medical kit out while in silence, feeling his eyes on me. I take out some bandages, some disinfectant, a cloth,and some pain killers. I move to the side of his injuries leg, but he pushed me away.

This irritated me, "Raph, let me see your leg."

"And for the millionth time, no" he snapped, "I don't need you to take care of me!"

I feel my eye twitching, "I'm just trying to help you."

I'm getting tired of helping him if all he is going to do is push me away, it hurts. As difficult as it is, I'm not going to give up on him.

He looked at me with a face that I didn't recognize, he looked sad and mad at the same time, unable to hold back on something. I swear I saw his eyes flash red for a second.

I don't know how many times I've seen it, but it's starting to scare me.

"Quit trying to act like you care, you heard what Leo said" his tone sounded cold, "life would be better if Splinter just forgot about me."

I felt my heart starting to tear into two, Leo is going to feel my wrath when Raphael and I get back.

I scoot myself closer to him and looked directly at him in the eye, "not true."

He just rolled his eyes at me, "yah right, everything that came out of his mouth today is, and I hate to admit it, right. Life would be better without me."

I felt a tear slide down my cheek, "it's not, big brother do you realize how much those words hurt me too?"

He looked away from me, "I don't know, we hardly even talk to each other."

I couldn't stop more tears from coming out, "well it hurts, it hurts like hell! I can't even imagine a world without you, weather you like it or not I look up to you, I hide out in my lab because I'm a wimp, I'm too scared to talk to you because I don't like the idea of you thinking bad of me! You and Leo's words effect me, and Mikey, more than you can ever think of, you inspire me to keep on going what you're after!"

He just stares at me with wide eyes, and I keep going,

"When Leo said what he said, and when I saw the look on your face, I wish I could take the pain away from you! Because all I see from you anger and pain and it worries me, and ever since you risked your life and got bit by that mutant, it made me realize that your not immortal, and I just want to do everything in my power to keep you from harm" and I just balled my eyes out, crying so hard that it was hard for me to breath.

I felt Raph's arms wrap around me and pulled me closer to him, and I return the hug, unable to stop crying. The hug felt comfortable, which surprised me because Raph isn't usually the guy who gives hugs, he has always been the type to show his love through harsh words or punching or kicking.

After I start to calm down, I hear Raph say, "sorry for causing you pain."

I slowly pull myself away from him, giving him a sad smile, "you don't do it on purpose, I'm not mad at you, I just get mad that I can't be there to help you, since you are always ready to give your life for me and the others" I wipe some tears away, "I really look up to you, I really want to help, I just wish you are more willing to except my help."

He just started at me a little longer, and after a moment of silence, "sorry if I really hurt you, I'm just extremely pissed at Leo" then he slowly lifted his leg up and laid it on my legs, "now quit being such a big baby and help me fix my leg."

I gladly did, using the tools I have to fix him up as best as I can, since I don't have my full medical kit. I liked this moment, it was a bonding moment, if anyone calls bonding fixing up a bloody leg, getting kicked in the face a few times, cursed at, and playfully putting too much disinfectant on his leg for him kicking me in the face...

He seemed to enjoy it as well, except for the disinfectant.

This was a momentary distraction from all of our problems, sure we both shared some I information about how we feel, but if there is one thing Raph and I have in common; we don't really feel comfortable talking about we feel, and I was surprised at myself for saying something, although ever since I started working on his leg none of us went onto that topic again. For Leo and Mikey it's easy, but we just don't, the way we hide it though is where we are different.

I don't think its healthy.

Every now and then when we talked, when Leo comes into subject, we just quickly change the subject. We both were affected by it, although I bet Raph is worse off than I am. I tried to bring it up on purpose a few times, to try and see if I can break our unhealthy habit, but right when I think about it, it's like he can read my mind and gives me a nasty look. I even debated weather I should tell him about my new invention, but then he's going to get mad at me for not just letting him use it and probably start another fight with Leo, so I decided to just not say anything and enjoy the time we have together.

I have to admit he's good at keeping a conversation going when he's not in one of his moods, although he's not smiling, and I can see it in his eyes that he's dwelling with the words Leo said...it hurts.

"Done" I shouted happily, "what do you think of my handiwork?"

He gave a nod, his eyes dropping, having a hard time to stay awake, which gets me concerned.

"Are you ok" I ask.

"I...everything around me is starting to get fuzzy" he says tiredly.

I lean closer to him and out my hand on his forehead, I felt him twitch under the contact, which means he didn't like the fact I touched him, but I don't care right now. His forehead is burning up. I take out some of the pain killers had held it out to him, which he just shook his head no and right when I was about to say something, the invention in my bag started glowing.

Then I started to feel extremely tired, my body growing weak. My drowsiness takes over me and fell on Raph, my head laying on his lap. Then the unexpected happened, Raph slowly moved himself and he laid on his back while he moved me and laid my head on his plastron.

This is so out of character for him, but I'm to tired to question him.

"Don't ask why" he says tiredly, letting out a yawn, "but tell anyone and I will kick your ass."

I couldn't help but giggle, and I look at Raph to see that he passed out.

As happy as I was, I felt something was off, but I was too tired to do anything.

As I close my eyes, the last image I see in my mind is Raph; but was slowly vanishing right in front me, panic rising up inside of me. I was running around, screaming for him to come back.

The feeling felt too weird to just be a nightmare.

So let me know what you think, and I hope you guys didn't think Raph was out of character or anything, I wanted to bring out his soft side for a little bit :)

Next chapter starts with some action, so stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

-Hey, thank you for the reads and comments, just knowing people click on this story means a lot!

Anyway, just to be clear, I like to update at least once a week, and twice a week if I have extra free time. I will let you know if I'm not going to be able to update for a while, I like to give heads up, but that's not the case right now.

Anyway, this chapter starts off with some action, and I had to rush around the end since it's late right now and I really wanted to get this updated! So sorry if some parts seemed a little rushed.

Hope you enjoy! :)

Chapter 5- Alternate Fate

-Donnie's POV-

I was surrounded by many foot clan goons with no weapon, surprised that they are even out when it's morning.

What sucks is that Raph is nowhere to be found, I have been jumping building to building trying to find him, then the next thing I knew the foot are attacking. My invention in my bag won't stop glowing, which can only mean one thing...it's working. I'm going to say a thing or two to Leo the next time I see him, because of Leo's dumb, horrible, unforgivable thought Raph is nowhere to found with the biggest possibility of having no memory of anything.

I'm surprised that I still remember who Raph is.

I raise my fists and say confidently, "so, who wants to get beaten first", then that's when they all started running at me, weapons in hand that looked unfamiliar, all running with impressive speed.

"Guess all of yah do" saying it with not so much confidence, giving a nervous laugh.

I normally fight with my three brothers, and Leo and Raph usually take down way more men individually then Mikey and I can put together, so I usually count on them to do most of the dirty work while I work machines or finding a way out. So this is new to me, and it's scary. I rely on my mind than my strength, which is why I'm the skinniest out of my brothers, I don't have much muscles, which is why I really need my bow staff. My staff makes me look intimidating by spinning it and moving so fast with it that people can't predict where I'm striking, mind games really, but I don't think it can save me right now.

One of them reaches me first, this person didn't have a weapon, and threw a punch at me. I easily dodge it, and before the goon could throw another punch, I kicked him in the face. I them jabbed another person who came up right behind me and then kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into a few of the other goons. I then took down a whole bunch of guys by doing a lot of dogging and doing my best to knock them into each other, I could feel myself getting tired, I'm panting, and sweat is dripping down my forehead like a waterfall. I quickly block a guy with a sword, which looks a lot like Leo's, grabbing onto the sword by its sharp edges, my hands started to bleed and I do my best to not cry.

But then something unexpected happens.

I'm still struggling with the sword, when I hear a clicking sound, and that's when I see sharp spikes covering the whole sword. Millions of them shot out starting from the bottom, making its way quickly up to the top, and it didn't give me enough time to remove my hands. The million of needles pierce my hands and broke through my layers of skin, and where now sticking out of my hands. My hands are stuck to the sword, and couldn't hold in a ear wrenching scream, struggling with the sword, only making the pain worse. I started crying, avoiding the guys motion on trying to stab me, the pain grew and grew with each movement, blood started flowing down my hands and arms.

I felt like I wanted to throw up from the pain and blood, and I did. So I decided to use it as a distraction, by barley avoiding getting stabbed on my shoulders, I leaned forward, which took the guy by surprise, and threw up all over him. It worked, the guy started gagging and let go of the sword. With much great effort, and the excruciating pain, I lazily used my stuck hands to move the butt of the sword and swung it on the guys head, knocking him out cold. I bite my tongue to keep from screaming, my shoulders hunched as the sword was really heavy.

I looked up to see a swarm of more foot soldiers coming after me, and I know now that I'm injuried, I'm not going to be able to survive. Panic is what I felt, I know how brutal these guys can be and know how brutal Shredder can be as well...I don't know if I can take it. Who knows, in this alternate fate Leo and Mikey could be dead, even Raph may be dead...maybe even Splinter. What's the point if there is nothing to live for?

No, this is just crazy thinking; they can't be dead, that would just be impossible. They might be alive, but I don't think I have much time left given the circumstances.

I look behind me and I see that I'm close to the edge of the cliff; maybe if I can get down there I could save myself the pain. Who knows, maybe I might be able to survive.

Maybe.

But this is the only option I have left.

I take a deep breath and I quickly ran backwards; knowing I'm just going to end up 'chickening out' (as Mikey calls it) if I see what's about to come in front of me. The clang of the metal from the sword hitting the concrete ground and the footsteps of foot soldiers were the only noises I listened to, as I wanted to take my mind off the pain I feel from the sword and the thought of falling.

I don't want to think, I just want to fall without worries.

"DONNIE" I heard a high pitch scream, sounding (and surprisingly) like music to my ears.

I'm not alone.

But before I could do anything else, I couldn't feel the ground beneath me. I keep my eyes squeezed shut, knowing I can't save myself, feeling the weight of the sword flipping my body head first to the ground.

I felt time freeze for a moment, realizing that I am most likely going to die.

And surprisingly by my own doing.

But when I think I was going to die, I felt familiar hands wrap around my ankles. I slowly open my eyes, and that when I see that I'm still a fair distance away from the ground, although I do realize that being upside down is having all the blood rush into my arms and head isn't help helping; it's causing more blood to come out of my hands and I already feel sick enough as it is.

"Dude" I hear Mikey say, feeling him struggling to pull me up, "don't you dare do that again!"

I couldn't help but give a small smile, "no problem" but then I realized something, "where's Leo?"

I felt him take a huge breath as he slowly lifted me up, "he...he's fighting off the foot while I save your sorry butt" and he took another huge breath, "dude...you're heavy."

I couldn't hold back a glare, "how am I heavy" I say in an annoyed tone, "it's this freaking sword that is making things harder for you" and I looked down at the sword and nearly vomited by how disgusting my hands looked.

"Well, then let go of it!"

"Well" I say, "that's the problem."

"Hurry up Mikey" I hear Leo shout, "I can't hold off all these guys for much longer!"

Mikey let out frustrated sigh, and less than a minute later he pulled me to the top.

"H-h-h-how did t-that h-h-happen" Mikey stuttered, his face looking horrified as he was pointing to my hand.

I felt tired, but (luckily) the pain was making it easier to stay awake, "I will tell once we get out of here."

Leo didn't bother asking questions as he ran over to us, throwing me over his shoulders, and ran as fast as he could, having Mikey quickly following. As they were running, I looked to see that the foot clan weren't following, instead, there was one very tall feminine like solider, standing on the edge of the building, just staring at us...staring right at me. I blink, and suddenly that person just disappeared.

Weird.

I see Mikey eyeing my hands; seeing tears sliding down his cheeks. He then noticed that I was looking at him, and I gave him a reassuring smile, sticking my touché at him to try and lighten his mood.

I start to see black dots in my vision; feeling like I want to throw up again. Thank goodness by this point we were already at the sewers, and once we got through the tunnels, Leo sprinted towards our lair. What sucks is that I couldn't hold in my vile in, and threw up all over Mikey.

"EWWWWWW" Mikey started whining, running straight for the showers as soon as we entered.

"Mikey, come over here a-" Leo started to yell.

Then I cut him off, "No, go to Splinter, let Mikey do what he wants."

Even though it couldn't see his face, I knew he was giving me a questioning look, always does when I act this way. His shoulders slumped, which means he is going to listen to me; he can be so predictable sometimes.

As soon as we got to Splinter, Splinter automatically went into dad mode.

"Set him down, get some supplies, and let's fix him up before he passes out from blood loss, or before he gets an infection" he commanded, and Leo did as he was told, knowing to never question Splinter.

-hours later-

My hands felt like they were on fire, I felt sick to my stomach as my both of my hands were wrapped completely with bandages. Splinter told me that Leo was lucky to save me at that point, because I could have been dead, plus for the fact that they thought of amputating my hands as an option for a moment.

As soon as I heard amputating come from Splinter's mouth, I started balling like a baby; and that's when they were just checking out my injuries. I blocked the whole memory as soon as they were talking, I just mentally shut down, not passing out or anything; I just mentally leave the world. I do that a lot when it comes to certain things since I used to get sick a lot when I was little, I just block everything out so I don't have to remember; sadly I can't say I can erase the pain, at least the physical part of it.

I had to get away after my bandages were put on, I had to go to my bag and see if my invention was still alright, maybe I could just wish something up and take us back to our original fate.

I sat down on my barley used bed and opened up the bag, but as soon as I did, the helmet was smashed, cracked into pieces. I picked up a small piece, enough to not put weight on my hands, and just stared at it. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I didn't bother wiping away, I just stared at it.

"I'm sorry" I hear Leo say behind me, "I saw it as a foot solider tried to grab it, but I wasn't really careful and ended up getting it broken."

The fury I felt; not just for the invention, but also for the fact that we were put in this situation because of Leo, all because of him.

"You should be" I say coldly.

I hear him gulp, "we could fix it."

The anger I feel, the uncontrollable anger; this must how Raph feels every time he walks throughout the home. It was probably the way Leo felt yesterday.

I turned my head to him, "how am I supposed to do that when it hurts to even move my freaking hands?"

He looked sad, "I'm sorry, I just want to cheer you up since..."

"Since what" I say harshly, "since you changed our fates and right now we don't have the slightest clue Raph is?"

To my shock he nodded his head yes, "yah, I could feel something missing this morning, so I went to Raph's room and there was nothing, just an empty space" he explains, "there was no sign that he has ever lived here" he held up his hand, "the stab he gave me yesterday is gone, my eye isn't hurt anymore, Mikey woke up completely fine."

Tears slide down his cheeks and he held up a picture; Mikey and I were messing with each other, Splinter was smiling, and Leo stood off in the corner with an innocent smile, in his eyes he looked sad and lonely...and there was no Raph anywhere in the picture.

"H-h-h-h-he isn't e-e-even in this p-p-p-p-picture" he couldn't keep himself together anymore, "I can't find my baby brother in this picture, he's not here, and it's my fault" he cried, his body shaking, tears flooding out of his eyes, "it's my job to protect him and I failed!"

It's rare to see Leo cry, he always see a so calm and collected; but it's like here past few days he has been letting everything get to him and taking it out on everyone. And here I am, doing the same thing, Leo doesn't deserve to be put down and made to feel guilty, I can tell he is already doing that to himself enough already.

"Hey" I spoke in an comforting tone, "we will get things back to the ways things were."

He calmed himself down a bit, "we can?"

I nodded, "yah, we need to find that lab Raph and I went to to get the poison bomb, see if the guy has the same tools, and then fix up the helmet and get out of here" I say, " at the same time we could be looking for Raph."

He gave a smile, "yah" but then it fell, " but how are you going to fix the helmet if your hands are injured?"

Haven't figured that out yet.

"I'll think of something" I say in an unconvincing way, " but before we do any of this, we need to tell Splinter, I'm pretty sire he remembers."

His face fell, but nods his head, knowing it's the right thing to do.

We both leave my room, Leo caring the bag with the helmet pieces, and head straight for Master Splinter. I knew Leo was going to hesitant, so I knock on Splinters door, wincing at the pain I felt; getting a concerned look on Leo's face.

"Enter my son."

We both enter and sat on our knees in front of him; feeling my heart beat rapidly.

Now I'm getting nervous.

"What is it my sons?"

I took a deep breath, but Leo spoke before I could, "we- I have to tell you something important father."

I know this is right thing by telling him; but what's bothering me is that the longer we talk, the more chances we have on not finding Raph.

-Unknown's POV-

I sat in a dark room; my bruised arms and legs swelling up, feeling a lot of pain, although I'm used to it.

Things are always like this, I stand up for myself, punch the wall or someone, say one smartass comment; and then I get punished by him.

But I can't bring myself to hate him, he did save me, he never one let me down on everything he says and does. It's like I'm in debt to him, i hate his tactics, mostly because he doesn't let me kill my enemy when needed, at least I think when needed, but things always manage to work out. I just wish he would let me be head of missions that he sends other foot soldiers do, I know I'm good enough. I'm tough, not afraid to get into fights, passionate, smart, and worthy enough to be in charge. Heck, I train every single day with all our new weapons, I practice his fighting styles, I'm practically ready to get into a fight.

The only thing I wish is that my enemies see me as I take them down, like SEE ME. I am mutated, so I wear foot clans clothing while wearing various masks. I hate being mutated, I hate being seen the way I am, and he doesn't seem to have a problem with me hiding myself. Not just him, I hide my true face from the foot clan soldiers, from my one and only friend, from every living being...from myself.

Is it sad that I hide myself from myself?

Is it sad that I get thrown into a dark room when I get mad? And only to come out when I calm down? And to take the punishment from my master?

Well he is my master...like my father; he knows what's best for me.

The door creaked open, and I welcome the lights that leak through the opening. There reveled a figure; my father.

Shredder.

"Karai has spotted some mutants " he explains in a cold tone, "she says there are three of them, and that their fighting styles come from my enemy. This means that they are going to be a threat. Karai thinks she might have found their layer, and I'm sending you as second command" (I hate it when he refers me like that), "I figured that you being a mutant along with the foot will give us an advantage, I'm counting on you take a major part in this mission."

As much as I want to take them down by myself, to prove I'm worth it; I just nodded obediently.

"Yes father, I will do as you command" and couldn't help but smile.

I'm going to take these mutants down if it's the last thing do.

-So here yah go! They have now entered the alternate fate, and things are just getting started, and things are tougher now that Raph is missing and Donnie's hands are injuried. The weapons and other stuff like that will make sense as it will be mentioned over again.

Let me know what you think, and I will update around a week!


	6. Chapter 6

~Hey, thanks for the reads and reviews, means a lot!

Anyway, this is a short chapter for me, but I did it for good reason, this is more like a information chapter, to give you an idea of what the alternate fate is like. And the first time I go into Mikey's POV, and don't know how much I'm going to, all depends what works with the story.

This chapter has action, and I can promise y'all that the next chapter will be longer, hope you enjoy!~

Chapter 6- Unaware

-Mikey's POV-

No one told me, no one told me that April has totally lost her mind!

After hearing what Leo said, that Raph is missing, I had to go to her, I had to get her help to look for my brother that I care deeply for. I knew she could be help, my brothers would only baby me and prevent me from getting help, but now I wish I kind of had.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU MONSTER" she screamed, pointing a gun at me, aiming it at my head.

I don't know what's going on, last time I talked to her she seemed completely fine, no signs of her going crazy or anything. She would always smile when she first sees us, even if it is just for a second, but when she opened the door it was as if she never even known it was me. She had this crazy look in her eyes, now that I think of it, she looks a little older than usual, stress wise. Her clothes that she was wearing, it looked like a prison uniform, and instead of a ponytail that Donnie would always find cute (when he would go babbling on when she wasn't around), it's been put in a messy bun. Her eyes that would be so full of life, now looks like the life has been sucked out of them, almost looks hopeless.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE, I HAVE DONE ALL OF MY LABORS, I HAVE PROMISED THAT I WOULD NEVER FIGHT AGAINST YOU AGAIN" she cried, unable to hold back the tears, "PLEASE DONT SEND ME TO THE DARK ROOM AGAIN, PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME WITH YOUR KIND!"

Okay kind? Well that hurts.

"I'm not here to hurt you" I say as calmly as I could, not really liking the gun being pointed at me.

But she looked like she wasn't having it, "GET OUT" and I ducked to the ground as she shot the gun.

I was in complete shock...didn't she care about me?

"April please" I start to say, but she shot again and I rolled off to the opposite side of the room; me being in front of a glass window while she stood in front of the front door.

"GET OUT" she screamed, their finger was twitching by the trigger.

She could shoot at me all day, I'm not leaving until I have information on Raph, even if I have to get physical, which I'm hoping that it doesn't come down to that.

"Not until I get some answers" I say in defiance, standing my ground.

"I PROMISE, IM DONT KNOW WHO THE MEMBERS OF THE GROUP ARE" shooting again, the glass window shattering behind me.

What is she talking about? What group members of what? Maybe they might have something to do with Raph's disappearance.

"Please" she sobbed, getting down on her knees, her voice cracking, "get out of here, I don't want to see the monster that killed my father."

Her father is dead, how could this happen.

I'm not a monster, I don't even know her fathers first name! I haven't so much as laid a finger on him, I hardly even remember the last time I've seen him.

"Your father's dead" I say in a weak voice, taken back by the news. I walked hesitantly towards her, and surprisingly she only flinched. I was close enough that I put a hand on her shoulder, but she yanked herself away from me.

She looked up at me with so much hate, it was hard for me to keep eye contact without starting to cry, "yes, thanks to you, Shredder has control of everything and everyone" she growled, "I haven't seen you before, but I've seen your kind working with the Shredder, which means you are bad news" she then points the gun at me again, this time the gun touched my skin and rested at my temple.

"Now that I think of it" she says, slowly pulling the trigger, "what's the point, it's not like I have anything to live for."

I was on shock at what she says, it was like I was frozen in place, but then the thought of Raph snapped me out of it and I grabbed a hold of the gun in time and pointed it upwards.

Right when the gun went off, the door that she was in front of was slammed to the ground. Everything happened in a flash, one moment I was standing in do front of April, then the next a whole bunch of foot soldiers swarmed into the room. I was in such a panic, I tried to grab April as I quickly backed away to the shattered glass window, but as soon as I try, she snaps her hand away from me and was surrounded and attacked by the foot.

This was very unlike the foot, they don't attack during the day time unless they know no one would be left a witness. Right now it's in the middle of the day, and it's full of witnesses and cops. But now that I think of it, as I snuck around the city to April's place, everything outside seemed different. The once always crowded place was now like a prison. Everyone was wearing the same outfit like April's, black and gray stripped suits. The city seemed to be more controlled, more dark, and I get the feeling that now things are more violent then they were before.

It's amazing how so much can happen over a nights sleep.

"Well" I hear a female voice say, "look who we have here, it's so nice to see you April."

I look at the source of the sound, and coming through the door were two figures. As they came into view, I could see that they were both in foot clan uniforms, both had huge cloaks with the hoods covering most of their faces, and both had a pure black masks with two hold for the eyes. They were around the same height, the one with the female voice seemed to very slim and fit and had some blades, while the other one looked fit as well but has big muscles and had a variety of dangerous weapons.

One of them was the same kind of weapon that hurt Donnie's hand.

April didn't respond, she only looked at the gun at the ground and up at the foot guy that had the variety of weapons.

"You" the female voice says, pointing her weapon at me, "You were at the rooftops this morning."

Wait, she was that girl that Leo had the most trouble with mad she seems too familiar, which only means one thing, she's Karai. What I'm wondering is, who is this guy standing next to her?

"So" the guy standing next to her finally says while turning his head to Karai, "this is one of the mutants" and he sounded like he was in shock.

His voice is all to familiar as well, but it's probably just a trick of my mind. That couldn't be him.

She nods and they both turned their attention back to me, "he wasn't the one that fought me, but don't let your guard down."

He nods in return, "let's get this party started" and he sprints after me, hearing Karai protest behind him. She yelled at him to not do this, but he this guy seemed more willing to do his own thing. He threw punches and kicks, which I was able to dodge the first few, but as soon as I stopped in front of the shattered window, he took advantage of the moment and tackled me through the window. It felt like hours while we were falling, and for the fact that this guy was undeniably strong and was punching me, just made things worse. He then stopped hitting me and took out a long metal chain, threw it onto the nearest billboard, latched onto it, and swung himself and landed on it with ease. Me on the other hand, well he didn't save me, nope, instead he let me fall onto the concrete ground. I landed on my shell, though it hurt really bad, my shell absorbed most of the severe damage. I bit my lip to keep from crying out, tasting the blood as I realized I was biting really hard.

Once I found the will, I slowly stood up. I needed to get out of here, I needed to get help from Leo and Donnie, they need to know we are in big trouble right now. I looked up at the guy, and I could tell he was just staring at me, I could feel his eyes burning on my skin. He just stared at me, and I didn't know what other choice I have other than to run.

That's what I do, I sprint straight for the sewers.

-Unknown's POV-

This is too easy, he's falling for it.

"What's your problem" I hear Karai snap at me, just now realizing that she was now right behind me.

I just grin, "what are yah talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, you heard Shredder's orders, I'm in charge and you are supposed to help with the mission, not jeopardize it."

"You know I love it when it when you're ang-" but she interrupted

"Let's not start this now, what's your deal?"

I couldn't stop grinning, "questioning him about where his hideout is would be a waste like all those other times" I explain, "what I'm doing is hurting him up to the point that he can't fight back on his own and that he will need the others. I'm giving him a head start and giving him a sense of security that I probably lost him, we will follow him and he will lead us there without any questioning."

After a moment of silence, after staring in each other's eyes, she finally nodded "fine."

I give a chuckle and jump from building to building, and as if right on time, I see the poor idiot falling for my plan, and he jumped inside a small hole underground.

There was something in my heart that looking at him made it pound in my chest, like I've seen him before, but I ignore it. Point is, this guy may not be so different from me, but that doesn't change the fact that he is the enemy. He has to be eliminated.

And with that, I jump into the small hole, with Karai and many other foot soldiers following.

~yah, going to have more action and drama in the next chapter, and the stuff that goes on will be explained, so there will be reasons why April is acting different.

Please let me know what you think, and I will update with a week! Hoped you enjoyed :)~


	7. Chapter 7

-First off, I'm SOOOO SORRY for being late with this chapter, I had so much going on! I was out of state for a week, then I had to make up home work and study for mid terms that I missed for that week I missed, it has been really busy and I feel really bad! So to make it up to y'all, I'm going to post the next chapter around a day from now, then another one the day after that, so three chapters in a three day period, so this is going to be a exciting, I finally get to write again! Feels sad that I have deprived from writing, made me sad...

Anyway, second off, thank you so much for the lovely comments and favoring my story, means so much that people like to read this, adds motivation on writing more! Now for the next news, I have inspiration hit me big time, and instead of this being a two book thing, I've decided to make this a four, possibly five, book series! So, please let me know what you think about that!

Anyway, thank you for the comments, fav.'s, love you guys all! Hope you enjoy!-

Chapter 7- Beginning of the End Part 1

~Leo's POV~

"Well, in order to remake the helmet, we would have to go back to the lab that Raph and I went to, I'm pretty sure that it's still here in this alternate fate" Donnie explained, "We can all search for it while seeing if we can find Raph."

Splinter actually took the news better than I thought he would, although I can tell that he was really disappointed in me, which I can't blame him. What I did was really stupid, unforgivable, I can't get the image of Raph's hurt face as I shouted at him yesterday out of my head.

Reminded me of when we were kids.

"But how are you going to make the helmet if your hands are injured" Splinter questioned, and I could tell in the tone in his voice hat he was deeply worried. When Splinter and I were working on his hands, he kept on telling me that he wouldn't know if Donnie would ever be able to use them again, and if he could, he would have to have someone help him all the time. And knowing Donnie, mostly when he is working on machines, usually likes to be left alone.

Donnie looked down at his hands, and I could see him trying to move them, and I could see tears forming in his eyes and had a pained look on his face, "I will manage somehow."

Stubborn, that's one thing runs through his and Raph's veins; annoys me to no end.

"Not when you're that hurt, I keep on seeing you flinch when you move your hands, I'm not going let you be in pain when it's my problem that I have to fix" I nearly shouted, going into big brother mode.

His face twists in anger, and it scares me how much of a resemblance he and Raph share when they get mad, "my machine, my problem."

I can't help but roll my eyes, "I'm the one who started this, I should be the on-"

"Let's not argue my sons" Splinter interrupts, "we need to talk about this rationally rather than jump into a argument, arguing will not help us find Raphael" his voice cracks a little when he said Raph's name, which I felt so much guilt swell up inside of me, "it sure won't help Mikey either, he's probably more worried than the rest of us."

Oh shell.

"Uh, about that" I say, unable to look at Splinter or Donnie in the eye as they both stare at me.

Donnie raised his eyes at me, "he does know...right?"

Sometimes I hate how smart he is.

I couldn't hold in my nervous laugh, "...no."

Splinter looked a little worried, but Donnie looked at me with shock, and I'm one hundered percent sure no good thoughts are going through that brain of his.

"GUYS" I hear a terrified voice say behind us, and quickly stood up, along with Donnie and Splinter, and ran to the door and looked at the living room. I see Mikey on the ground, his whole body beaten with a whole bunch of bruises, and has some cuts and dried blood smeared across his skin. He looked exhausted, which probably explains why he's just laying on the floor.

Then that's when I see it, I razor sharp throwing star was being thrown right at Donnie's head. It's was like Don was so focused and worried for Mikey that he didn't see what was coming, so I tackled him seconds before it hit him.

"Get off of me" Donnie shouted, pushing me away seconds after saving him.

I couldn't help put get irritated at him, but I say in a calm voice, "I just saved your life."

But he just rolled his eyes and runs over to Mikey.

"This is the foots weapon" Splinter says, and I turn my attention back to him and I see him holding the throwing star that was thrown at Donnie, "we are under attack."

This is not good.

I take out my Katana's and run over to my two brothers; Donnie leaning over Mikey and checking his wounds, his fingers twitching, while Mikey just looks up at me with fear.

"We...we have a new enemy" Mikey weakly says, "he's tough, he hurt me."

This just fuels me, no one is going to get away with taking down my little brother, none of them, I'm ready to take all of them down.

I know for sure they have came into contact with Raph; I just know it.

They mutilated Donnie's hands.

They beaten Mikey to a pulp.

The foot started swarming in, just like on the rooftop, and they all started running at me. I got into a fighting position, my Katana's ready to take down any enemy, I was furious, I was angry, I was pissed.

Before the foot reached us, Splinter came up to my side and says, "don't let your anger guide you, you might do something you might regret."

My Katana collided with a foot soldiers sword with a clang, and I easily maneuvered around him and kicked him in the back of the head and he fell to the floor. I then got a feeling a guy was running up behind me, so I quickly turned around, dropped to my knees, and swiped one of my legs under the guys legs and the guy fell on his back with a thud. I took down a few more guys, to which I turned my attention to Donnie, who was struggling, mainly using he legs as he weapon, Mikey was trying his best to fight with the support of Splinter. I then ran over to help Donnie, and when I got to him he kicked a guy in the stomach, with that I sprinted past him and hit the foot soliders head with the butt of one of my Katana's.

"I can fight Leo" Donnie says in an irritated tone, and I turned to him to see him with a pissed off look on his face.

What is his problem?

"What are you talking about" I question, raising my eyes.

He took a deep breath while using his arm to wipe the sweat pouring down his forehead, "just because my hands are injuried, doesn't mean that I can't fight, you don't see me babying you when you get hurt."

I couldn't help but take offense to what he said, "I'm just trying to help you, you seem to have difficulty, I'm not trying to baby you."

"You sure as hell do" he points at me, his eyes wincing in pain, "I can do this on my own, I have signifiance" and without warning, before I could react, he spun around quickly and slammed his foot into a foot soliders head and spun his attention back towards me.

Why do I have a feeling that this is more than just about his hands?

"Aww" a voice says in a mocking tone, "isn't it sweet, brothers wanting to protect another."

Donnie and I turn our heads to the oddly familiar voice; The Guy was about our height, wearing foot solider outfit with a cape on with the hood that covered most of his head, he has a mask covering his whole face, muscular, and has many weapons strapped to him. He came off as intimidating.

This must be the guy that hurt Mikey.

"Who are you and why have you come to attack our home" I questioned, trying to sound as intimidating as possible.

I could tell this guy was smirking behind his mask, "well, you should know it's against the law to have a house without having us check to make sure there are no weapons or anything else that might have threat to Master Shredder" right when he said that, I felt my breath get caught in my throat, "plus it's also obvious that you are not wearing your required outfit and that you can't live down here, and that you're breaking so many other rules, so you are going to have to be taught a lesson."

A lesson?

"You can't do anything to us" Donnie says in an not so convincing tough voice.

I see The Guy look down to Donnie's hands, and then started laughing, "you might want to rethink that" then holds out the same kind of sword that hurt Don's hands, and it has blood all over it, "because I believe you are in no position to talk."

I saw Donnie look down with a sad look on his face, looking right at his hands.

This angers me, "get out or prepare for a beat down" and pointed one of my Katana's at the guy.

He laughs, but there is something about this laugh that triggers a flash in my mind, I see Raph and I together a few years back, I was on the floor in pain and he was standing above me, and he was just laughing. For a second I was lost in thought, but I snapped back when The Guy stopped laughing. I looked at him, and for a second I thought I saw Raph, my little brother, with a huge grin on his face. But I guess I'm just wishful thinking, that maybe that I'm dreaming, or that I'm just hallucinating, and I forced myself to push away the memory and my wishful thinking. I know this guy isn't Raph, it can't be, I'm just placing any guy who shares a single resemblance towards my brother and automatically assume it's my brother; I just miss him.

"Well then" The Guy says and puts the sword away and then pulls out two long metal chains, "I'm not going anywhere" and slings both of the chains at me.

Since Donnie was right next to me, he fell on all fours, while I do a back flip to get out of range of the chains. I then dodged one of the chains that was slung at me seconds before it could hit me in the face, and the next thing I knew The Guy was right in front of me, and he didn't give me any chances to defend myself and he slammed his fist on my face and I went flying into a wall. I felt so much pain, and I felt the black eye that disappeared this morning coming back.

I quickly stood up, ignoring the all pain within my body, and I reached for my Katana's. But as I reached for them, they weren't there and that I now realize that I had already had them out, and that I most likely dropped them when I got punched.

"Looking for these" and I looked at The Guy, and in his hands were my weapon's, "not so tough without these" and he chuckled, "scratch that, not that very tough to begin with."

I took a deep breath and stayed calm, as much as that comment he made did hurt, I have no reason to get upset about it, he's just trying to get me mad on purpose. I get into fighting position, raising my fists in the air.

"Now that's more like it" and he threw the Katana's off to the side and raised his fists in the air, "let's go!"

He then sprinted to me and threw many punches, while some of them hitting me and I was able to block most of them. I threw punches at him but he was able to block my blows, I was unable to actually get a hit on him.

"Come on" The Guy says as he blocked one of my punches, "I saw you take down many of my men single handed, I thought you would be fun to beat up."

"So how about this then" and by the voice I could tell it was Donnie. A moment later of Donnie saying that The Guy was hit by one Donnie staff's, and he doubled over to the ground to the side of us. As The Guy fell, Donnie stood in front of me looking exhausted with staff in hand, and for the first time all day, I could see Donnie give me a smile that wasn't forced.

It was a small happy moment.

Sadly it didn't last long, in a flash, Donnie was knocked on the ground onto his butt. The Guy quickly stood up and turned to Donnie, and even though I can't see his face, I could tell by the way his whole body shook that he was mad.

"Nobody hits me on such a weak and pathetic matter and gets away with it" The Guy shouts, "now your going to get it!"

I see him reaching for the same sword that hurt Don's hands, the same one that has possibly permanently damaged his hands. I wasn't about to let that happen, and without thinking, I threw a kick at him. I don't know how he knew, but as soon as I was about to hit the guy int the back of the head he turned around. As soon as he did, he grabbed my foot with his free hand,

"I didn't forget about you" he growled, and with such strength, he spun me around a few times until and I flew into a wall. I think I blacked out for a moment, and as I could start seeing clearly again, the whole world around me started spinning. I was dizzy, confused, I have never felt like this before after getting hit or thrown, this guy is a bigger threat than I thought.

And for the the fact that he works for the Shredder makes everything worse.

"Come on" I hear The Guy say, "it shouldn't hurt like it did the first time."

I snap my attention to them, and I see The Guy chasing Donnie with the sword.

My big brother instincts kick in and I stood up, while almost falling to the ground a few times, sprinted as fast as I could over to them. But that's when I saw a feminine figure with the same clothes as The Guy has on jump in front of me, with a long blade in hand, and I recognize her as the solider I fought on the rooftops.

"Let's finish what we started" she says, I recognized her voice, Karai.

I have no choice, I just hope Donnie can fend for himself for as long as he can.

-Anyway, thank you for reading, please review, I would love to know what you think, and please let me know if a four (maybe five) book series for this story sounds good! Stay tuned for the next chapter!-


	8. Chapter 8

-Sorry if this was kind of short, I had to rush a little bit since I have school in the morning, but I promised a chapter so I'm giving ya one. I hope this one was alright, I tried to making this as interesting as possible, since this chapter gives you a better idea of what our character goes through and what role the Shredder gives him.

Hope ya enjoy!-

Chapter 8- The Beginning of the End Part 2

~Unknown's POV~

It feels so good to be free from solitude, to be free and chasing the enemy's that threaten Master Shredder. What makes it fun is that is the chase, and the mutant with the purple mask is just making my day.

But what sucks is that I have the same face as him, as the others. I had to admit I was speechless at first when I ran into the orange masked one, I'm just confused. It's nice to know that I'm not the only ugly creature, but what sucks is that they are my enemies.

I grin as the mutant trips, allowing me to get closer, and right when I caught up to him I pressed the button on the sword, it made a clicking sound and spikes shot out all over it. The mutant got a scared look on his face as he turned his head and saw the sword, and I position the sword over his plastron and brought it down. He doged to within seconds of it coming into contact with him, and got onto his legs and started running again.

I gritted my teeth, getting angry, no one has ever lasted this long in a fight with me.

I continue to chase him, turning around many corners from left to right, while jumping onto ramps, running up stairs; while all at the same time throwing many throwing stars to slow him down, which sadly hasn't worked out very well. What I realized is that the longer I chase him, the more unfamiliar and dark my surroundings get. I realize that I'm far away from my men and Karai, but I can take care of myself, and I bet I will be able to prove Master Shredder that he can let me out more often, and not when someone needs to be executed. I saw the mutant turn around another corner, and as I turned around it too, I was led into a medium sized room, which has no lights on.

Without the slightest hesitation, I entered the room, while holding out my sword just to make sure that damn mutant doesn't pull another pathetic surprise attack on me. I put my back against the wall, and just as I intended, my arm hit a small bump on the wall, which was the light switch. I quickly turned it on and get into a defensive stance, ready for a attack, but to my surprise I didn't see the mutant anywhere. I knew he didn't exit, otherwise I would have heard the door move. I looked around the room and took in my surrounding inch by inch, memorizing everything in case if I need to get a quick getaway, or if I use something against someone.

I look around the room, and I couldn't help but get a feeling like I've been here before. It has a big punching bag, many weapons all organized in place on a stand and some of them had scratches or dents on it, there were some paintings on the wall, and in the middle of the room is a big rectangular shaped mat, which looks old and overused.

I hate how much this looks so familiar, my heart feels like it wants to explode. I look around some more, and I still don't see that purple masked mutant.

It angers me.

"Come out and show yourself you wuss" I shouted slowly spinning around in a circle,sword out and ready to take anyone down, "I said come out, I'm not leaving until I see the life go out of your eyes!"

That's when I hear it, giggling, like children giggling. I look up, down and all around the room, confused as hell.

"Let's play a game" I hear a child like voice say, and again I see nobody in the room.

"I don't want to Leo" I hear another child's voice cry.

I snap my head to the mat in the middle of the room, on the mat, and I see ghost-like images of four mutant turtles...like me.

"But all you guys do is pick on me and hide from as a joke" the smallest of all the turtles says, wearing a red mask, his eyes watering.

I felt a sharp pain in my head.

"It was one time" the orange one says, with a big smirk plastered on his face, just a little bit taller than the red masked one.

But the red masked one shakes his head furiously, "that's a lie!"

The one with the purple mask on just rolls his eyes and gives a frustrated sigh, "it's called having fun!"

Why am I having a hallucination about those three mutants...and unknown one?

"Maybe for you, but not to me!"

The purple masked one folded his arms, then turned his attention to the blue masked one, "I don't want to play if he's going to wine a lot, I've told you this before."

The one with the blue mask looked torn as he looked between the purple and red masked brothers, "well" and then he gave the red masked brother a sad look, "well, you can't play with us if your going to wine a lot..."

Everything around me was spinning, my head was throbbing and my heart kept on pounding on my chest.

They all walked away from the tiniest, fragile brother, the red masked one brother, the one I feel compelled to reach out to. They left him alone in the room, and all the red masked mutant did was just hug his knees, bury his head, and just start balling.

"I...I just want someone to l-l-love me" he cried to himself.

I couldn't hold myself back and I ran to the small mutant, wanting to hold him, want him to know that I would care for him. I know what it's like to have no one love me, that I felt the exact same way when I was younger.

He's not alone.

As I go out to hold him, he just fades away, he slips right through my fingers. I didn't know what to do, I felt empty inside, I feel all these emotions and I don't know why. It's just a kid, I'm used to seeing kids like him (well humans) and everyone else miserable and in suffering, it's the price they paid for being Master Shredder's enemies.

But why do I feel such hurt and suffering, emptiness, for looking right at that red masked mutant.

Could that be me?

No it's not; I don't even know who these other mutants are, I just met them today, and plus I don't even wear that kind of masks they wear.

I started to feel tears forming, and I force them back, not wanting to show any weakness. I don't care if I'm wearing a mask that covers my whole face, Master Shredder has always told me that I'm an open book and it would be easily noticeable.

Plus for the fact he says that I look weak and pathetic when I used to cry.

I take a deep breath, unable to let myself shed a tear.

"Where's my son" I hear a voice say behind me, sounding like an old man.

I slowly turn around and I see a...talking old rat?

"What?"

"My son, Donatello, where is he" he questioned.

I couldn't help but get an annoyed feeling when he said the name, and I shrug my shoulders, "I wish I knew, because if I knew where he was, he would be dead by now."

The old rat just gave me a long, intense stare, "I will give you a chance to leave my home right now, otherwise you will be punished."

I couldn't help but let out a laugh, "you...punish me, you are really funny for a rat."

I did t like the look he was giving me, it was the all too familiar stare everyone, especially the Shredder, would give me. I hate it, it's the 'I'm too disappointed in you' kind of look, I'm going to wipe it off of his face.

I pull out my chains, the chains always being the first weapon I pull out, and sling them at him. He easily dodges them by moving to the side, witch I sling them in the same direction he moved to, and he barley dodged it in time. While he was doing so, I pull out some throwing stars and throw them right at his head. He moved out of the way, but one of them hit him right up against his right eye, not fully going all the way in there, but good enough to draw lots of blood. He didn't cry out in pain like I expected, but I could see the pain written across his face, and I took advantage of him being momentarily being distracted to take him down. Right when I got right up in front of him I threw a punch, but what surprised me was that he grabbed my fist, and then he twisted my arm and flipped me in the middle of the air and I landed on my back hard.

He didn't give me a chance to take a breath before he jumped on top of me, "who are you, and why are you doing this?"

I took a deep breath, "none of your business" I spat.

"It's my business if you're messing with my family."

Since my mask was turned in an awkward angle I could see him clearly, it made things difficult, but I wasn't willing to back down, "a family, so three mutant turtles and a mutant old rat is considered a family?"

He gave a sigh, "you sound young, what are you doing with the Shredder?"

Such a snoopy old rat, "none of your business."

That's when I felt it, my mask was being moved.

"What are you doing" I screamed out in a panic.

"I want to see who you are" he responded calmly, taking off my mask.

Much to my displeasure.

As soon as he took off my mask, his eyes went wide.

Which I couldn't help but start to feel insecure, sure I'm not really much to look at, sure I may look like his 'sons', really wish he could just keep his reactions in check.

I have feelings too.

"R-R-R-Raphael" he croaked out, tears in his eyes.

That name, it sent a flash of that little red masked mutant in my mind.

I shake the image out of my mind, "that's not my name."

But he just says, "my son."

My head started throbbing again, everything he is saying is giving me hallucinations and headaches, it's pissing me off.

The way he looks at me pisses me off.

The name Raphael pisses me off.

I hate him, I hate this damn place, I hate everything and everyone that gives me a weird look.

I pushed him off of me without any warning and I slammed him to the ground. I pull out a throwing star and held it up against his neck.

"My real name is none of your business, but you may call me by what everyone in this damn place calls me, The Executioner."

Then there was a huge explosion.

-Again, had to rush around the end, and I hoped this turned out well. Promise next chapter will be longer and more informative!

Anyway, please let me know what ya think!-


End file.
